<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На своем месте by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630987">На своем месте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы два месяца назад кто-нибудь сказал Мейсу, что страшнее всего отсутствие пламени отразится на похмелье, он рассмеялся бы этому человеку в лицо.<br/>Сейчас Мейсу не до смеха.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На своем месте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мейс открывает глаза и смотрит на потолок.<br/>
Тот кружится вправо, затем для разнообразия влево, постепенно замедляя обороты, как странная  белая грампластинка или центрифуга стиральной машины, и наконец встает на привычное место. Может быть, думает Мейс, если полежать так еще немного, то желудок тоже вернется туда, где ему положено быть. А если полежать подольше, на место вернется и мозг, который вчера явно решил, что ему с остальным телом не по пути.<br/>
Когда потолок начинает смотреть на него в ответ и подмигивает черными плафонами люстры, Мейс понимает: отлежаться было не самой лучшей идеей. Впрочем, вчера ему явно пришло в голову достаточно идей похуже.<br/>
Он поворачивает голову набок: соседняя подушка пуста. Прислушивается: с кухни доносится очень радостное и очень фальшивое пение.<br/>
- Гуйэра, - зовет Мейс, и тот тут же появляется в дверном проеме, словно только и ждал приглашения.<br/>
Морда у него хоть и бледная, но отвратительно бодрая и довольная жизнью, на щеке красуется свежий порез: даже побриться успел, погляди-ка. Мейс задумчиво трет собственный поросший щетиной подбородок, дожидаясь, пока тощая фигура возьмет пример с сострадательного потолка и прекратит вращение.<br/>
- Доброе утро! - объявляет Гуйэра так громко, что Мейс рефлекторно тянется зажать уши. – Как спалось?<br/>
Он исчезает на кухне, не дожидаясь ответа, и появляется снова с запотевшим стаканом воды в одной руке и сигаретой в другой. Облокачивается о дверной косяк и улыбается Мейсу препоганой улыбкой. Делает глоток. Затяжку. Глоток.<br/>
Мейс плохо помнит, что было накануне. Но кое-кто явно мстит ему за то, что этому кое-кому не досталось вчера вдоволь выпивки.<br/>
Интересно, сможет ли Мейс докинуть до бездушной скотины пару подушек и не помереть от усилий? Ладно, если Гуэйре прилетит прямо по сияющей физиономии, собственная смерть будет того стоить. К тому же Гуэйра не оберется хлопот, пока будет его хоронить…<br/>
- Дай попить, - хрипит Мейс, облизывая пересохшие губы и стараясь дышать через раз: во рту неповторимая смесь Сахары с помойкой, и об этой смеси он не вспоминал целую прорву времени. И не вспоминал бы еще столько же, но не судьба.<br/>
Если бы два месяца назад кто-нибудь сказал Мейсу, что страшнее всего отсутствие пламени отразится на похмелье, он рассмеялся бы этому человеку в лицо.<br/>
Сейчас Мейсу не до смеха.<br/>
Сейчас смерть кажется не самым худшим завершением бесславного утра, которое грозит превратиться в поистине чудовищный день. Тем более, у утра нашелся горящий энтузиазмом помощник.<br/>
Гуэйра отхлебывает из стакана с таким оглушительным звуком, что раскаленный песок заполняет не только весь рот, но и голову.<br/>
- Придурок, ну дай, - стонет Мейс, и Гуэйра с невозмутимым видом делает ровно один шаг к кровати.<br/>
Это хорошо, что пламя больше не работает, думает Мейс с яростью. Синяки, которые он оставит на довольной роже Гуэйры, как только сможет подняться и дотянуться, будут радовать глаз целую неделю.<br/>
- Где-то я это уже слышал, - задумчиво тянет тот и делает новый глоток. – Ах, да! Точняк, вспомнил! Вчера же!<br/>
Мейс сверлит стакан взглядом и издает придушенный хрип.<br/>
- Весь вечер слушал: «Ну дай мне, ну дай, ну че ты, нифига я не нажрался, это только ты у нас, придурок, не можешь себя контролировать, ну че ты ломаешься?»<br/>
Гуэйра фыркает и залпом допивает воду, Мейс с протяжным стоном прикрывает глаза.<br/>
- И так меня, значит, обещал отделать, эдак, и еще туда… - не унимается Гуэйра.<br/>
- И? – выдыхает Мейс из последних сил, обещая непременно оставить пару синяков и на собственной роже. Если выживет.<br/>
- И уснул!<br/>
В комнате повисает тишина, которую нарушает только чужое злобное сопение.<br/>
Ясно. Кое-кому не хватило вчера вовсе не выпивки.<br/>
- Извини, - бормочет Мейс, понимая, что у него нет сил ни рассмеяться, ни подняться, ни даже открыть глаза, в которые тоже насыпали щедрой рукой песка.<br/>
Он вслушивается в напряженную тишину и замирает, когда в ней раздается щелчок и низкий гул. В воздухе разливается прохлада. Кондиционер. Никто не будет включать кондиционер, чтобы облегчить участь будущего трупа. Значит, у Мейса еще есть шанс.<br/>
- Ну, могло быть хуже. Я мог уснуть в процессе. Или проблеваться. – Подумав, Мейс добавляет: – Я и сейчас в общем-то могу. Если надо.<br/>
- Придурок.<br/>
Мейс вздрагивает, когда о стиснутые зубы стучит край стакана. Конечно, он обливается водой, жадно глотая все, что не попадает мимо рта, терпит сдавленные ругательства Гуэйры и не особо ласковые прикосновений ладоней, стаскивающих с него мокрую майку.<br/>
Мейс все же с трудом открывает глаза, смотрит, как Гуэйра комкает ее в руках, и только сейчас понимает: это не его одежда. Гуэйра раздел его вчера и натянул на него свою.<br/>
- Извини, - повторяет Мейс и просит, не особо рассчитывая получить в ответ что-нибудь, кроме очередного крепкого словечка: - Иди ко мне?<br/>
Пламя больше не лечит, как ни тяжело к этому привыкнуть.<br/>
Гуэйра – лечит. Ничуть не хуже. А может, даже и лучше пламени.<br/>
Он ложится рядом, потом, будто нехотя, опускает прохладную ладонь на лоб Мейса, и раскаленный жар покидает голову мгновенно, делая пустой и легкой.<br/>
- Я тебе кинул в стакан два алкозельцера, скоро должно отпустить. Придурок, - добавляет он почти беззлобно и щекотно фыркает в шею Мейса. Затем начинает ржать в голос.<br/>
- Ты чего?<br/>
- Всю жизнь думал, ты офигенно крепкий парень, которого и ящик бухла с ног не свалит. А оказывается, все дело было в промаре…<br/>
Мейс вздыхает, с трудом закидывая на Гуэйру ногу. Так, на всякий случай. Чтобы не пришлось догонять или кидать подушку слишком далеко.<br/>
- Еще что «оказывается»? – Он обхватывает запястье Гуэйры, сдвигая восхитительно холодную ладонь себе на глаза. – Что с контролем у меня такие же проблемы, как и с бухлом?<br/>
- Типа того, - снова фыркает Гуэйра и мягко касается взмокшей кожи губами. – Ну, это-то понятное дело.<br/>
- Почему еще?<br/>
- Конечно ты себя не можешь контролировать, когда мы вдвоем.<br/>
Мейс открывает рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но предусмотрительно решает захлопнуть, пока Сахара не вырвалась наружу.<br/>
Он сползает ниже и сам прижимается губами к шее Гуэйры.<br/>
Тот прав. Пьяный, трезвый или похмельный, с промаром или без – рядом с Гуэйрой Мейс всю жизнь творит самые сумасшедшие вещи.<br/>
- Отнесешь меня в душ?<br/>
Ладонь соскальзывает с лица, ласково зарывается в волосы.<br/>
- Ага… Прям щас или еще полежим?<br/>
- Еще полежим.<br/>
Может быть, думает Мейс, если полежать так немного, то губы перестанут предательски растягиваться в широкой, дурацкой, абсолютно счастливой и бесконтрольной улыбке. Это, пожалуй, единственная вещь, которую Мейс хотел бы куда-нибудь деть.<br/>
Все остальное – на своем месте.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>